Of Air and Water
by Draco Blade
Summary: When Aang and Katara have a fight, Sokka decides to lock them in a tent. The two have an important talk and discover something neither of them expected to find: in each other! ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avatar show, Nickelodeon does.

**A/N: **Alright, my very first Avatar fanfiction. I usually write Tales of Symphonia and Teen Titans fanfics, but I thought I'd take a whack at Avatar. It's one of my favorite shows.

First of all, this is an AANG AND KATARA story. I realized there are, like, over three hundred Zuko and Katara fanfics, but only like a dozen or two Aang x Katara's. What's with that! How could Katara like Zuko! She likes Aang! So, this is an Aang and Katara romance fic. Hope you enjoy!

**Locked Together**

'It's just sick,' thought Sokka. He was watching Aang and Katara. The three had landed in a valley and had camped there for about two days now, hiding form Zuko. But right now, all Sokka was thinking about was Aang and Katara. The two were avoiding each other. That's right, Aang and Katara were avoiding each other. Well, actually Katara was avoiding Aang.

Sokka sighed as he remembered. Apparently, Katara had decided to take a bath in the nearby stream last night. And Aang had apparently seen her accidentally. Katara had caught him, and thought he was peeping. She had been mad at him all day. Aang had spent most of the day either trying to apologize, or looking like he was about to cry.

Sokka was tired of this. He KNEW the two had crushes on each other. It was SOOO obvious. And now, they wouldn't even talk to each other! How lame was that! So, Sokka had hatched a plan. Now, for phase one...

"Hey, Aang?" Sokka asked, looking over at the young man sitting next to him. The Avatar was staring into the ground, looking all kinds of sad.

"Yeah?" Aang said, not even looking up.

"I left my Boomerang in the tent, could you go get it for me?"

"Sure..." Aang said, not caring. He was just glad someone was actually talking to him. Even if it was Sokka. The young Avatar headed into the tent and began to look around. "SOKKA! I don't see it!"

"Oh, it's in there, keep looking!" Sokka said as Katara came around the corner. She had been collecting firewood. He out on an innocent face as he turned to her. "Hey, Katara? I think it might rain, can you get the tarp out from inside the tent?"

Katara looked at her brother like he had lobsters coming out of his ears. "But, it's the dry season. It thought you liked to use the tarp as a blanket?"

"Yeah, well, I want to put it up, just in case. It can still rain in the dry season!" Sokka said, knowing that Katara would love this. She beamed at him.

"Wow, Sokka. I'm glad you're actually using your head and thinking ahead for once. I'd be glad to get the tarp for you!" And with that the water bender headed into the tent to get the tarp. She was surprised to see Aang there, too.

"Katara?" Aang asked.

"Aang," Katara said, ignoring him as she reached for the tarp. However, as she grabbed it, she was pushed into the tent by Sokka. She fell onto Aang, who looked surprised. Sokka zipped up the tent and started putting various kinds of locks and bolts onto the tent. He then glued the zipper stuck.

"LET US OUT!" Aang and Katara yelled out at him, beating on the sides of the tent.

"No way!" Sokka yelled back, very proud of himself. "I'm not letting you out until you two kiss and make out!"

"I think you meant to say kiss and make UP!"

"I know what I said," Sokka said, as he began to walk away towards the stream. Time to get some fishing done!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In the Tent xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think he's gonna let us out, Katara," Aang said, still looking sad.

"Oh, yes he will," she said, still trying to beat the side open. "Aang, use your airbending! Blast this thing open!"

"I can't," Aang explained. "This tent is air tight! I could make us implode!"

"Just great," Katara said, leaning against the tent with her arms crossed and face in permanent mad mode. "I'm stuck in a tent with a Peeping Tom!"

"Katara," Aang said. "I didn't mean to see you!"

"Oh yeah?" Katara said. "Then what were you doing?"

"I told you, I was getting a drink! I didn't mean to see you!" Aang said, sad as ever. He felt terrible that his best friend thought he was a stalker.

"A likely story! You're just like every other boy! You're all perverts!" Katara said, refusing to look him in the eye. She turned her head so she couldn't see him.

Aang finally got angry. He grabbed Katara's head and forced her to look him in the eye. "Katara, look at me!" he said, frustrated. "Have I ever, EVER done anything remotely disgusting or perverted to you or ANYONE else?"

Katara stared at him for a while. She looked into his eyes as she thought about it. It was true, Aang had never done anything remotely gross to anyone, especially her. He had always respected her privacy and given her space when she needed it. He even helped her through some of those hard times. In fact, she had never known a better behaved, or kinder, boy in her life. And she could tell form his voice and eyes that he felt terrible about it. She looked down and sighed.

"You're right," she said, feeling ashamed. "I...I was too quick to judge you, Aang. I forgive you."

Aang sighed with relief and his face relaxed. "Thank you," he said, his face finally filled with a huge smile. "So, what now?" he asked, looking around the tent for anything to do.

"We could just talk," Katara said, seeing that there really was nothing else to do.

"Sure!" Aang said, excited as always. He had returned to his old self. "So, uh...seen Haru lately?" Aang asked, realizing at once that that was a stupid question. Haru was his rival for Katara's heart, and Aang always felt a small anger every time Haru showed up. As it turns out, it WAS a bad idea.

"No," Katar said, looking disgusted. "And if I had my way, I'd never see that long-haired pretty boy ever again!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Aang asked. The last he heard, Katara and Haru had gotten along famously. Too famously for Aang's taste. "Did he do something stupid?"

"Yes!" Katara said, not sure why she was telling him this. "As we were leaving he...he..."

"Hit on you?" Aang asked. Katara nodded at the answer. "Oh."

"But, why do guys do stuff like that!" Katara asked, more to herself than to Aang. "I mean, why is it that every guy just assumes that every girl wants to date them, or something?"

"I dunno," Aang shrugged. "Maybe because they desperately want that girl to say yes?"

"Sure, sure," Katara said, waving her arms in the air. "But why does every guy I meet have to hit on me! I mean there's Haru, Jet, even that creep, Prince Zuko! Why do they all have to so that?"

"Maybe it's because you're beautiful," Aang said before thinking about what he was saying. Suddenly, both of them blushed and turned away from each other until Katara spoke.

"You...you really think I'm...beautiful?" she asked, blushing deeply. Aang just nodded. "Really?"

"Definitely," Aang said, also blushing deeply. "I don't think I've ever seen someone as good-looking as you."

"Oh," Katara said, still blushing. "Thanks..."

"Yeah, sure," Aang said. The two both became deathly silent and only the wind outside could be heard.

"So, you think they all hit on me because I look good?" Katara asked. Aang frantically waved his hands.

"No, I mean, maybe," Aang said. "It might also be because you're really smart and you're super nice all the time."

"Stop it," Katara said, blushing. "I 'm not that nice," she said looking down.

"Yes you are!" Aang said, jumping up and hitting his head on the tent pole, causing him to fall down again. "Katara, you're the nicest person I know! You're always way kind to me, and you always help me out, and you're never mean!"

"You're making it sound like I'm perfect," Katara said, still blushing as she tried to look away from Aang.

"Maybe you are..." Aang trailed off, also blushing. Katara looked up in surprise.

Aang..." she said. "You...really think I'm perfect? Even after I was mad you all day?"

"Well, yes," Aang said, blushing even deeper. "I mean I can understand why you were mad. I'd probably be mad, too, if I saw someone watching me bathe. I'm sorry..."

"I already forgave you, Aang," Katara said, smiling. "Thanks."

"For what?" Aang asked. Katara just smiled.

"For never hitting on me, even though you think I'm perfect," Katara answered, blushing again. "That was really nice of you."

"Oh...no problem," Aang said. "Katara, what do you think about me?"

"What?"

"What do you think about me?" he repeated. "You know I already think you're perfect."

"Well..." Katara started, blushing. "To be honest, I think you're perfect, too. Or at least close. But you're perfect enough to me."

"Really?" Aang asked, happy to hear that Katara like him this much. "How so?"

"Well, you're also really nice. We've already been over the fact that you don't ever do anything to anyone that they won't like. And today's the first time I remember ever being mad at you. And, even though you're the Avatar, you never let it get to your head. Well, except that one time on Kyoshi Island..." she trailed off as she saw Aang look down again. He still felt like a jerk after that incident. Feeling sorry for the young Avatar, Katara moved over across the tent to sit next to him.

"Don't worry about that, Aang," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I already forgave you for that, too."

"So, you don't think I'm a jerk? Even after Kyoshi?" Aang asked, looking up at her. She smiled.

"Aang, you're the biggest non-jerk I've ever known. You're like the exact opposite of a jerk," she said, smiling at him.

"Thanks," Aang said, finally smiling. "I like you, too."

"No, I like you more!" she said as the two began laughing. Gradually, their faces grew closer and closer as they laughed. Eventually, they were only centimeters away from the others' lips. As they stopped laughing, the two blushed. However, neither pulled away. The two got closer and closer until, finally, their lips met and they shared their first kiss. Neither one pulled away or stopped the kiss. They remained locked for over thirty seconds, until they broke away simultaneously.

"Sorry," they both said in unison, turning away. They remained looking away, blushing, for quite some time.

'I have to tell her!' Aang thought as he remembered the great kiss they shared. 'I have to tell her about my feelings for her, now!'

'I have to tell him,' Katara thought. 'I have to tell him that I love him!'

Eventually, the two looked back and stared at each other. At the same time, they both cried out "I love you!"

The stunned couple looked at each other and then began to laugh. They laughed until Katara practically jumped on Aang and started kissing him passionately. The two remained lip-locked for minutes at a time, only stopping for breath. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, to finally kiss your lover.

Aang wrapped his arms around Katara's waist as he remained kissing her. She, likewise, wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and back. The two rolled around on the tent floor together, making out for what must have been half and hour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Outside the tent xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka returned back from his afternoon of fishing. He had had his usual luck, which meant he had caught three minnows and a boot. He prepared the fire to cook the minnows, and threw the boot away. After geting the fire going, he remembered his little 'project' in the tent.

Giggling like a maniac, Sokka slowly approached the tent to see how development was coming along. He was shocked to hear to that they were actually making out! He mimed a whoop for joy. He didn't think they would get to making out for another day or two! WooHoo!

He looked in and saw that Aang had his lips sealed against Katara's and the two were rolling around the floor. He smiled and left them to it. He decided he would let them out in the morning, when they would be far to tired to hurt him. Yes, tomorrow looked like a nice day indeed!

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I'll probably make another chapter or two, unless you guys think it should be a one-shot. I really had a great time writing this, and I hope you all had a great time reading it. Now for an important notice:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

I love reviews! Reviews are great things, indeed! They let me know if you liked it of hated it. Though I hope it was the first one. So, review away! Aang x Katara forever!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
